


Shut Up

by Nikello



Series: Collection of Nikki's Comments on Jonnie's Stories [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fuck Or Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikello/pseuds/Nikello
Summary: Based on comments:"Best they fuck a lot and shut up."  (By Jonnie about MeRaito)"Prompt for next Nikello fic.""I'm not capable of shutting up." - Me





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up a fic while tired, then fell asleep and forgot it. This ain't it. This is just shit. I'm still tired.

I was stuck at the mafia with Mello, alone. He caught me making a face at him, so I started talking to distract him. I had nothing to talk about but anime.

"For Jeevas sake, gurl, could you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to work here," he complained. 

"You're literally just sitting there eating chocolate. And eyeing me up."

"What, I'm not!" He turned away from me blushing. I laughed at his cuteness.

"So anyway..." I continued talking about all the hot anime guys I was going to marry.

He folded his arms and pouted. "How can I shut you up?"

"It's usually you whose talking non-stop. Now you know how it feels when everyone has to listen to you."

"I don't talk crap though."

"Oh? Wanna bet?" I moved closer, grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Stop it, you mad bitch!"

I let go, laughing. "You could always shut me up by kissing me," I suggested.

"That's so cliche. That's something Light Yagami would do."

"Definitely," I agreed.

"Though the idea is right, but..."

He pushed me off the couch and onto my knees. 

"I always do things Mello style," He grinned as he unbuckled his belt.

I gave him a blow job, then I got bored and started talking again. He asked me out, to shock me into silence. 

*Timeskip*

I was in his apartment. We'd been dating for a few days. I was talking about my anime husbands again. He grabbed me and a pair of handcuffs and tied me to the couch. 

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. About. Other. Guys." 

"They're not even real!" I yelled. "And you're one to talk."

"I don't ever talk about other girls," he protested. 

"Never said you did. But you always talk about Matt. Oh, I'm in Heaven since Matt came into my life, how did I ever cope without him," I mimicked. 

"Don't make me hit you!" 

He untied me and then realised he should have gagged me instead. I fought him off until we were both tired and he was lying on top of me. 

"Let's have sex," he said. 

"Nah, I'm not too into sex." 

"That's just because you've never had it with me. You're exes just weren't as good as me. Once you've had me, you'll always want it." 

"Mello?" 

"Yes, babe?" 

"Get the fuck off me before I knee you in the balls." 

He groaned, cuddling into me harder. I couldn't resist cuddling back, especially when I felt just how hard he was. 

"It's fuck or die, Nikki." 

"Are you actually threatening to kill me if I don't sleep with you?" I asked. 

"It was a joke. If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it long ago." 

"True. It's kind of romantic though. In a weird Mello-way. I want to die, but let's fuck first." 

"You realise this fic makes no sense?" he sighed. 

"Just shut up and fuck me."


End file.
